


No More Ladybug

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 50 word story, Ask and ye shall receive, Be Careful What You Wish For, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Expanded, F/M, If I tag what is actually happening then it'll ruin the story, Remember... you asked for this, Sorry... all the romance is off screen, so no compaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: I need to see him. My earrings are gone, Tikki, too. There is only one way to get him to come to me, so that I can talk to him, so I can explain. I sit on my balcony with a fan blowing across a plate of croissants, and wait.An expansion of my 50 word story for Inktober's Writer's Edition Day 3: Baithttps://archiveofourown.org/works/20845790/chapters/49625138#workskin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had several people ask me for an expansion to the story for my 50 word story for the prompt Bait. I warned them. I really did. But they said they wanted to know the rest of the story. THIS is the rest of the story...
> 
> Aged up for obvious reasons.

I need to see him. My earrings are gone, Tikki, too. There is only one way to get him to come to me, so that I can talk to him, so I can explain. I sit on my balcony with a fan blowing across a plate of croissants, and wait.

I should never have said anything to Master Fu. When Tikki encouraged me to go and talk to him, I don’t think she expected him to demand my earrings back immediately. Oh, he was very kind about it, but firm. I wasn’t leaving there with the earrings. My priorities had changed, and Paris wasn’t, couldn’t, be one of them any longer. 

I was in my fifth and final year at ESMOD, and had been working on trying to make plans on how to work being Ladybug into my post-school life, but this was one thing too many, and Master Fu had said that I could no longer wield the Ladybug Miraculous. 

Tikki and I had a tearful farewell, and when I worried about the other members of our household not being able to say goodbye, Master Fu said it was for the best, as another Ladybug would need to be found. 

Fresh tears were shed when I arrived home alone, but honestly, there was a lot of relief as well. Tikki had been discovered several years ago, it being hard to hide a secret identity when you share a house, and was loved by everyone who lived with me. The others were sad that they would not be able to say goodbye to Tikki, but understood, which is why I found myself seated on the balcony at the top of my parents’ bakery, trying to tempt Chat Noir into showing up, so that I could explain what happened. 

It had been several years since Hawkmoth had been defeated, but new menaces had arisen and terrorized Paris in his stead, and we had never revealed ourselves to each other, so I don’t even have a civilian side I can reach out to. I know the civilian identities of most of our partners, including the permanent three: Rena Rouge, Carapace and Viperion, and know could have asked any one of them to take a message to Chat.

I would do it as a last resort, but I really hope this works. I need to do this, face to face, without involving anyone else. This was my choice, my decision, my life that we were talking about, and I take my decisions seriously, thinking them through, completely. I knew that this meant that I might need to part with Tikki temporarily, but I always thought that my goodbyes would get to be made properly.

It didn’t take as long as I expected it to. I’d been out here for less than an hour when I saw the dark shape moving along the skyline. I stand and wave to him, and he turns in my direction, without me having to call out his name. When Chat sees the fan-and-croissants setup, he throws back his head and laughs, the joyous sound ringing out around the rooftops, making me smile along with him. 

Snagging a croissant, he turns to face me. “You summoned me, Princess?”

I break away from his gaze, and indicate that he should take a seat next to me. “Chat, I need to talk to you. It’s something important. Well, it is a few things, actually.” I start fiddling nervously with the blanket that was thrown over the back of the chair. 

Chat’s warm hand reaches out to cover mine, stilling the plucking motions my hands were making. Taking a deep breath, I blow it out again before meeting his eyes. “Chat, I’m not sure where to begin, but I guess I need to start at the beginning. There is so much that I’ve wanted to say to you, so much that you need to know, but the most important thing you should know is that I used to be Ladybug.”

Neither of us move for several long moments, but Chat’s eyes roam all over my face. “Used to be?”

I nod, my eyes welling with tears. “Chaton, I’ve been Ladybug since the day I crashed into you, as you were balancing on your baton. Ever since Ivan became Stoneheart. I went to talk to Master Fu today. I will graduate University in a few months, and there are some changes coming up that, well, that prevent me from being Ladybug anymore. I was expecting more time, but Master Fu demanded the earrings back immediately. He said he would find you another Ladybug, but I didn’t want you to find out that way, or to think that I’d just abandon you, because I never would.”

Chat smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “You got offered that job in New York, didn’t you? You’re moving away from Paris, and can’t be our savior, anymore.”

I shake my head as the first tear trickles down my cheek. “No. Well, yes. I did get offered that job, but I turned them down. I’ve been hired on at the fashion house I’ve been interning at as a junior designer, starting the day I graduate, but that’s not why Master Fu took my earrings. Chat, I’m pregnant. And with the wedding next month, he thinks that saving Paris won’t be my priority anymore, and it won’t be long before running the rooftops won’t be safe for me anymore, and I wouldn’t want to put more pressure on the rest of you trying to keep me safe…”

Chat smiles at me, sadly, and then turns his gaze out over the nighttime skyline. “Luka. I should have known. I never did stand a chance, did I? It was always him.”

I laugh. “When we first met, there were a couple of years there that I was crazy about Adrien Agreste, but I soon realized that nothing would ever come of that, and, well, Luka was always there for me when I needed him. He’s the mellow to my crazy. We balance each other out perfectly. Plus, he’s Viperion, so he understands.”

I look over at my partner… former partner… and see that he has gone stock still. “I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have dropped that bombshell on you, but you should know the others’ identities. Rena Rouge and Carapace are Alya and Nino Lahiffe.”

Blinking twice, Chat wraps his arms around his knees and drops his head to them, before his whole body starts shaking. I reached out and touch his blonde head, unsure if he was crying or laughing. When he raises his eyes to mine, I realize he wasn’t sure, either. “I guess if we’re being honest with each other, I should tell you who I am. It’ll make it much less awkward when I’m talking to you.” He shook his head. “Alya and Nino. I should have known. They never kept their affection for each other a secret. I already knew that Viperion was Luka, but I appreciate your trust in me.”

“I have always trusted you, Kitty. It’s just that they weren’t my secrets to share. They still aren’t, but you should know. You’ll be the team leader now. How did you know that Viperion was Luka? Was he not careful enough?”

Chat lets out a bitter laugh. “I’ve known from the moment you gave him the miraculous, after I failed so many times with it. I am impressed about how professional you two were. I would never have guessed that you two had been together this whole time. What is it… seven years now?”

My mind is reeling. “You failed with… wait… Adrien?”

“Plagg, Claws in.”

I sit there, dumbfounded, as my best friend and partner, former partner, I remind myself, becomes one of my other closest friends. I sigh and lean my forehead to his. “Well, I guess this ruins the surprise that I was going to tell you guys at dinner on Saturday.”

Adrien laughs. “And I shouldn’t be surprised that you, me, Luka and the Lahiffes are the ones getting together.”  
I nod. “Yeah. I always felt bad that the four of us would get together, and I couldn’t invite Chat.” I lean over and ruffle his hair. “I’m glad you were always included. Maybe we could have a few more surprises Saturday.”

I trail off as a very Chat Noir grin appears on Adrien’s face. “Most definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel that I wrote for a Valentine's prompt. It's what leads to Marinette losing her earrings. This definitely pushes the boundaries of the G rating. There is implied sex, but nothing more than kissing happens on screen. They are 22 and 24 in this story.

Marinette sat on the cool tile of their bathroom floor, a white stick clutched in her trembling hand. Two pink lines stared back at her. She hadn’t thought… hadn’t even suspected, and she knew her fiance hadn’t either. She’d been talking to her mother yesterday, telling her how she seemed to have a bug that she couldn’t shake, when Sabine had suggested she take a pregnancy test “just to rule things out”. She hadn’t said anything to Luka before he’d left for the recording studio that morning, preferring to indulge in her foolishness alone. She wasn’t sure if he’d be excited or upset, this close to their wedding, finding out that they’d be parents soon, on top of everything else. 

They’d talked about having children, but it had always been a ‘someday’ discussion. They were both still so young, with Marinette about to graduate, and Luka recording his first solo album, barely more than kids themselves. They’d been careful, it wasn’t in either of their natures to be any other way, but life makes its way, especially when you have a tiny goddess of creation on your side. 

Looking down at the stick again, just in case the results had changed, Marinette called out to Tikki when they hadn’t. Phasing through the door, Tikki looked at the stick in her companion’s hand, and gently tugged it free from her numb fingers. Beaming ear to ear, Tikki cheered her congratulations. When Marinette failed to respond, she flew up to nuzzle Marinette’s cheek. Marinette jumped slightly, then brought her hands up to cradle the little kwami, giving voice to all the jumbled thoughts that were tumbling through her brain. 

She’d eventually pulled herself up off the tile, and taken a shower, thanks to a pep talk from Tikki, and dressed comfortably, not having classes until late that afternoon, and heading to the kitchen to stress-bake. 

When Luka came home at lunchtime, it was to find his fiance covered in a fine dusting of flour, and mounds of baked goods. Croissants were piled up on two plates, while the macarons were just waiting to be filled. Her back to him, Marinette was belting out a Jagged Stone song along with the radio, pulling what looked like bread rolls out of the oven. She placed them on top of the oven to cool, squeaking when she turned and saw him, her eyes going wide. 

“Unless we’re having a party that I’ve forgotten about, something is bothering you. What’s going on, Marinette?”

She walked over to him, burying her face in his chest, and just hung on. Scooping her up, Luka carried her to the couch in their tiny living area, and sat down with her cradled in his lap. He hummed into her hair, stroking her back, glancing around for Tikki to give him some indication of what was going on. Tikki was having a whispered conversation with Sass, and at one point he saw them both glance over at the coffee table. Glancing over at it himself, he saw that it was bare, except for a white piece of plastic, about the size of a pencil, but about twice as wide. 

Looking at it curiously, he saw that there was an oval cut out of it, with two dark pink lines crossing it. He squinted to read the writing next to the window, and he gasped when he realized what it was. His grip inadvertently tightened on Marinette, as he sucked in a breath. 

She sat up and followed his gaze to where it was locked on to the pregnancy test. “Luka.” When her voice came out quavery, she cleared her throat and tried again. “Luka? Are you mad?”

That snapped him out of his shock, and he turned his eyes to her. “Why would I be mad? Marinette, this may not be when we planned, but I would be thrilled to have a child with you. Am thrilled.” He corrected. He pulled her tightly to him, mind reeling, but happier and more terrified than he’d ever been before, even when he was proposing to Marinette. He turned his head burying his face in her hair. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Marinette shifted, getting a bit more comfortable, facing him, her legs either side of his. Her face was still buried in his shoulder, and he just held her, stroking her hair. In his mind, he was thinking through the logistics when he felt Marinette starting to kiss up the column of his throat. His head dropped back to rest on the back of the sofa, a low moan escaping when she started mouthing along his jawline, teeth occasionally scraping against his stubble. 

He turned his head and caught her lips, his hands teasing the skin just under her shirt, sliding up her back when she pressed against him in encouragement. Soon they were both panting, bodies pressed together, hands and mouths reaching for every available patch of skin. When Marinette started tugging his shirt off, Luka chuckled. “I’m pretty sure this is exactly how we ended up in this situation in the first place.”

Marinette paused for a moment, then tossed his shirt over her shoulder. “Well, it’s not like you can get me pregnant again right now.” Then cut off anything else he had to say by sealing her mouth to his. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Luka was very late getting back to the studio, but he couldn’t honestly say he minded. Marinette had asked him not to tell anyone, at least until after they’d received confirmation from the doctor, but he was still thrilled. 

She’d also had a long talk with Tikki this morning, and wanted to alert Master Fu. She wanted to make sure that it was safe to transform while pregnant, but said that she was going to wait until after the doctor’s appointment the next day. Tikki had said that it shouldn’t hurt the baby at all, but all of them were understandably nervous.

Viperion showed up to patrol with Chat Noir that night, and when questioned said that Ladybug had talked to him earlier that week, asking him to cover that night. Since they were getting older, and sometimes had real-life issues come up, Chat didn’t think anything of it. 

The next morning, Marinette had her doctor’s appointment, which Luka accompanied her to, although all they did was draw some blood and give her a list of pregnancy do’s and don’ts.

Luka kissed Marinette as they split off, her to visit Master Fu, he to the studio. They wanted to tell their family first, then their friends. They had their monthly gathering of Alya, Nino and Adrien coming over the next weekend, so they’d decided that would be a good time to tell them. They had dinner with their families on a regular basis, so inviting them over wouldn’t tip their hand.

Marinette was filled with happy thoughts as she entered Master Fu’s shop. He was alone, and came out to see her, Duusuu his companion once again, now that the peacock miraculous had been returned, and Wayzz was living with the Lahiffes. They made small talk for a little while, while Master Fu made them a pot of herbal tea. “Now tell me, Marinette. Why have you come to see me?”

“Well, you see, my fiance and I just got some great news. We just found out that we’re going to have a baby!” Marinette’s smile broke over her face, and Duusuu squealed happily and flew over to hug Tikki, but Master Fu’s face remained serious. 

“This is very happy news for you, Marinette, and I am glad that you and Luka are having a child together. You are also getting married soon, are you not?”

“I graduate in 22 days and we’re getting married in 26!” Happiness radiated off of her in waves. 

“It sounds like you have a lot of changes coming up. A lot of new responsibilities.”

“Well, not that much, really.” Marinette considered. “I mean the baby is a huge change, but I’ll be working at the place I’ve been interning at this past semester, and I already live with Luka, and have done for a couple of years.” She shrugged. “We’ve been together for seven years, almost eight. This decision isn’t sudden or life-changing. It’s just a celebration of our love and making it legal.”

Master Fu shook his head. “Marinette. You have been a fantastic Ladybug. One of the strongest I have ever heard of. However, even with your great mental and physical fortitude, I am going to have to ask that you return the Ladybug Miraculous to me.” 

Marinette goggled at him in utter disbelief, and even Tikki and Duusuu stared at the guardian wide-eyed and silent. Their eyes met, and Master Fu watched as Marinette came to terms with what he’d said. 

Eventually, she sighed. “Of course, Master. I will set up a 4 man patrol rotation instead of a 5 man one, and let everyone know that I will be out of commission for a while. Luka, Viperion, already knows, obviously, we talked about the possibility of me having to become inactive, especially in the latter stages of my pregnancy, but if you feel that it is important for me to not transform, I understand.” 

“You do not understand, Marinette. It is imperative that you return the Ladybug Miraculous to me today. I will give you all the time you need to say goodbye to Tikki, but I cannot let you leave here with those earrings.”

Marinette gasped in horror, looking at Tikki with wild, terrified eyes. Her tiny companion flew over to the girl she’d watched grow from a terrified teen to a confident young woman, and turned to face Master Fu. 

“Master! You cannot just take me away from Marinette. She’s right. She needs to be given a chance to organize everything. Even a few days. There hasn’t been a threat for a while, and none of our sources have detected anything magical on the horizon.”

“Tikki, you know this needs to be done. The sooner we find a replacement Ladybug the safer Paris will be.”

Marinette’s blood ran cold at the phrase “replacement Ladybug”, and she fought down a panicked sob. Tikki turned to her, and rested her tiny forehead against her. “I’m so sorry Marinette.” Marinette placed a soft kiss on the kwami’s head, and they just stayed together, holding on for just a little while longer.

While she still could hold it together, Marinette cupped Tikki to her cheek, snuggling the way they did when she was younger, and in need of comfort. “Goodbye my friend.” Whispered words as she slid out first one earring, then the other, the first tear, that she’d fought so hard to contain, sliding down her cheek. She dropped the earrings into Master Fu’s outstretched hand before fleeing from his house, the tears falling faster now. 

About halfway to their apartment she pulled out her phone and dialed Luka’s number, sobbing incoherently when he picked up. He couldn’t understand a word that she was saying, but the sheer fear and sorrow and loss in her voice had him bolting from the studio. 

As he had much further to travel, Marinette was curled up on their couch sobbing as if her heart was breaking. Dropping to his knees beside her, Luka pulled his fiance into his arms, cradling her, much as he had only a day before. He looked her over for any sort of physical injury, but Sass noticed moments before he did. “She isssssn’t here. Tikki. She issss gone.” 

Reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ears, Luka saw her empty earlobes. He softly ran his finger over one, then the other. “Oh, Angel. What happened?” 

In garbled fits and starts Marinette tried to explain to him what Master Fu had said, but ended with a wail. “How am I going to tell Chat Noir? How will I tell Paris? Everyone will think I abandoned them!” 

He held her reassuringly, his heartbeat returning to normal now that he knew she was in no physical danger. “If nothing else I can tell Chat. Bring him here if I need to and let you two talk. Can you think of any way to call him to you? To set up a meeting with him somewhere? I know that this is something you would rather do on your own, but I you know I will always be here for you.”

He repeated the words that had become their mantra, whenever either of them was having a rough time. “You can tell me everything. Or you can tell me nothing, if you prefer. You can be yourself with me. I will always love you.” 

Marinette leaned into him, holding him tightly. “I love you, too, Luka. Thank you for being you.”

They sat together, holding tight, missing Tikki and worrying about the future, until Marinette suddenly sat bolt upright and cried, “Croissants!”


End file.
